Rebelling
by PotterHead133
Summary: While the Golden Trio are away, Neville, Ginny and Luna, as well as the rest of the D.A must face the horrors of Hogwarts with Severus Snape as Headmaster. This is the story of The Students who Rebelled against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and the Horror and Pain that came with it.


**This story will be Ginny and Neville's POV, so lets start with Ginny!**

**The** first years had been sorted quickly, as there had not been many without the dinner was short, for not many students stayed for the whole dinner. Neville and I, along with Seamus had been the first to leave, I mean, who would want to be in the same room as the Carrows, 2 death eaters who teach here, and are both in charge of punishment. Greeeeaat. So far, Muggle Studies is just talking about how Muggles are dirty animals who should be banished forever, and Dark arts is, Dark arts. Learing illegal spells, but, no one thought it would get to this. It was the first week of school, when the first "Crucio" was cast, and that was when someone chose to rebel, and he was the last person you would expect. Here, we'll start here, in the common room, where I first heard the news.

Pavrati Patil and Lavender Brown raced in, and quickly stopped next to me. "Ginny!" Lavender cried, "Amycus Carrow! In Dark Arts, he told Neville to use Crucio on me, and he said no, and the Carrow just took him, he didn't even dismiss the class, he just grabbed him and left, and that was our first class! He's been missing all day!" Lavender burst into tears. "It's my fault! What if they hurt him?" Lavender said through sobs. "Lav, calm down." I told her, putting a hand on her back. Then the portrait hole opened, and Seamus, Colin, and Neville walked through. They were each helping Neville through, which was probably hard for them, because Neville had grown about a foot and a half. Lavender cried out, and Pavrati covered her mouth with her hands. Neville had a deep gash in his cheek that didn't seem to want to stop bleeding, and bloody lip and a black eye, an he was pale, and he looked like he had been sweating. He was limping, and he looked very unsteady, as though he'd just woken up from a deep sleep. "Neville!" I finally cried, and raced over to him. "What happened?!" I asked horrified, looking him up and down. "Nothing important." Than he and Seamus walked up to their dorm without another word. The next day, the news obviously had spread, becuase, when Neville and Seamus walked into the great hall, horrified whispering broke out. He still looked really bad. His black eye was swollen, his cut was still open, not wanting to heal, and the side of his lip was swollen and cut, and he had a bruise on his cheek. Now we knew what rebelling would cost us, and the start of Dumbledore's Army, was when Neville sat beside me, and whispered, "Still have your fake Galleon?"

**Neville now.**

**I **didn't tell anyone what happened with Amycus Carrow until the D.A meeting.

"Alright, everybody's here?" I called out to the people in the room. "Yes" Ernie answered for the group. "Alright, so I think we should bring back Dumbledore's Army, because, this is war, and I know none of you want You-Know-Who to win, and he won't, as long as there's somebody resisting, So I don't care, if none of you are willing to do this, but as I long as I'm breathing, I'm going to put Snape and The Carrows through Hell this year, Because I'm done feeling useless, and I'm done being scared. So, I don't bloody care if they half kill me, I will always fight, so who ever is with me, stay where you are, those who aren't, there's the door." I said to the room, who stared at me in awe. "That was bloody brilliant!" Colin Creevey said, "You kinda sounded like Harry!" I rubbed the back of my neck."The thing is, I'm not Harry, I will never be Harry, and I don't want to be Harry. All I know, is that I want to make sure You-Know-Who goes down." I answered. "You all know what will happen if you resist, if you get caught in the act of rebelling, are you all willing to take this risk?" Ginny asked. Terry snorted. "'Course, we knew what we were getting ourselves into just by looking at here," He said, casting a glance at me. I chuckled. "What exactly did they do to you , mate?" Micheal Corner asked. "Well, Just Crucio really, threw in a couple jinxes, a punch here and there." I shrugged, "Not much." Everyone stared wide eyed at me. "Wait, who's gonna be our leader?" Lavender asked. "Neville o' course." Ernie said. "Me? Leader? Uh...I don't think..." I started, but Ginny ignored me, "All in favor of Neville being leader?" Everyone put there hands up, Zacharias Smith a little hesitantly. "Its settled then." Luna added. "Uh.. alright then, uhm, I'm gonna need two leaders for each house, a boy and a girl, so lets go... Seamus and Ginny for Gryffindor, Luna and Micheal for Ravenclaw, and Hannah and Ernie for Hufflepuff. Any objections?" I asked. The group shook their heads. "Okay, we'll meet here once or twice a week, and Padma, Micheal, you think you could change my D.A coin so I can change the dates on it?" The two nodded and I handed them my coin. "We'll start working on it right away." Padma said and the two started talking quietly to each other. "Alright, Dumbledore's Army is alive once again!"


End file.
